Begegnung in Hogsmeade
by Lovelights
Summary: Severus Snape beim Eisessen? Mit einer Frau? Ein Anblick, an den sich die HogwartsSchüler erst gewöhnen müssen. Und was macht dieser große schwarze Hund, der anscheinend niemandem gehört, vor dem Blumenladen? Fragen über Fragen ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Die Story war schon mal in Joelis Account hier veröffentlicht. Wir haben etwas "handlichere" Stücke draus gemacht, sprich: In kürzere Kapitel unterteilt. Es ist ein gutes Stück nach "The Magic Touch" einzuordnen, in der Zwischenzeit sind ein paar Dinge passiert, die schon geschrieben wurden, aber noch nicht fertig ausgearbeitet worden sind.

Zur besseren Orientierung - die Begegnung findet Mitte Oktober des fünften Schuljahres statt.

**Pairings: **SS/SB, SS/GG (OC)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Für dieses und alle anderen Kapitel gilt: Das Potterversum gehört uns nicht, wir machen kein Geld damit! Georgia Gone, Daniel Lewin und Asteria Tonks dagegen sind unsere Erfindungen ;-)

* * *

**Begegnung in Hogsmeade**

**Freies Wochenende – die Schüler von Hogwarts freuten sich wie die Schneekönige über die Gelegenheit, wieder einmal dem Schulalltag entfliehen und das Dorf besuchen zu können. Der Unterricht der letzten beiden Tage litt ein wenig darunter, denn die Jugendlichen konnten es kaum noch erwarten, ihr Taschengeld für Süßigkeiten, Scherzartikel oder Ähnliches auszugeben.**

**Sie wurden zwar im Schloss mit den verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten versorgt, aber wenn sie sich in ein Café setzen und eine richtige Bestellung für ihre Lieblingsleckereien aufgeben konnten, fühlten sie sich ungemein viel erwachsener. Daniel war in dieser Hinsicht kein bisschen anders als die anderen.**

**Das Zauberergeld war für ihn von Vorteil, es gab keine Scheine und die Münzen waren sehr leicht auseinander zu halten. Was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte, war der Umstand, dass die Läden mit Schülern vollgestopft waren und er kaum Zeit und Bewegungsfreiheit fand, sich 'umzusehen'.**

**In diesem Getümmel war er immer noch aufgeschmissen ohne Georgias Unterstützung. Aber sie begleitete ihn gerne. Auch für sie war es eine Abwechslung. Regelmäßige Einkäufe erledigte sie immer noch in Muggelläden und hatte sonst keine Veranlassung, das Zaubererdorf zu besuchen, obwohl sie dies jederzeit hätte tun können.**

**Wie immer warteten die beiden, bis der Großteil der Schüler bereits aus dem Tor geströmt war, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten - ohne Geschubse und Gerenne. Severus kannte diese Gewohnheit und beobachtete sie dabei, wie so oft. Er hatte nicht gewagt, sie anzusprechen, ob er sie begleiten dürfe. Es wäre etwas zu sehr aufgefallen. Äußerst selten nahm er die Gelegenheit wahr, aber noch nie, nie, nie in Begleitung. Sein Plan sah vor, ihnen in fünf Minuten zu folgen und die beiden gaaanz zufällig ein Stück des Weges zu begleiten.**

Die Höhle, in der Sirius sich im letzten Jahr versteckt gehalten hatte, war ein idealer Apparier-Ort, abgelegen und kaum jemandem bekannt. Er erschien dort und verwandelte sich sofort in den Hund. Er war mächtig aufgeregt. Wenn alles nach Plan liefe, würde er seine Tochter sehen, vielleicht sogar riechen und fühlen können. Möglicherweise würde er Harry, Ron und Hermine überraschen können. Und natürlich war er auch neugierig auf diese geheimnisvolle Frau, von der Severus ihm erzählt und die er ihm in seinen Erinnerungen gezeigt hatte. Aber am meisten freute er sich, einfach mal wieder Wind um die Nase wehen zu fühlen, keine Wände, keine Mauern, keine Türen, die ihn einengten.

Er lief hinaus ins Sonnenlicht und tobte sich erst einmal ein bisschen aus, raste im Zickzack durchs Gelände, sprang über Steine und Zäune. Dann trabte er los in Richtung Dorf. Er bewegte sich völlig souverän in den Straßen, dadurch fiel er auch als großer, herrenloser Hund weniger auf. Er tat so, als ginge er jeden Tag allein in Hogsmeade spazieren, schnüffelte an Laternen, hob gelegentlich das Bein und tat so, als würde er markieren.

Dann setzte er sich auf der Hauptstraße vor der Metzgerei auf den Gehsteig und tat, als warte er brav auf seinen Besitzer. Von hier aus war das Geschehen sehr gut zu überblicken und er würde Severus sofort sehen - oder wahlweise Harry und seine Freunde. Wenn jemand vorbeiging, der ihn freundlich ansprach, wedelte er schwach mit dem Schwanz und hob die Pfote. Die anderen ignorierte er stoisch.

**Schon von weitem hörte Georgia Schritte näherkommen. Schnelle, weit ausholende Schritte, die sie sehr wohl kannte. Sie erwartete, dass der Besitzer der flinken Füße jeden Augenblick an ihnen vorbeigestürmt kam. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen verlangsamten sich die Schritte, bis der Tränkemeister auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen war. Sie wandte sich überrascht nach ihm um.**

**"Georgia! Daniel!", grüßte er leicht keuchend mit einem Kopfnicken.**

**"Severus ...? Du willst auch ins Dorf?", fragte sie verwundert, aber auch ein wenig erfreut. Vielleicht ergab sich ja außerhalb mal eine Gelegenheit, ihn etwas weniger steif und mürrisch zu erleben. Diese Gelegenheit wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen und setzte sofort nach: "Hast du Lust, uns zu begleiten?"**

**Der Tränkemeister warf einen Blick auf Daniel, sah dann ihr freundliches Lächeln.**

**"Wenn ich nicht störe? Gerne!"**

**"Ach was, du störst nicht! Wir üben nur unterwegs ein bisschen Orientierung ..."**

**Schweigend hörte er zu, wie sie dem Jungen ein paar Hinweise gab und ihn dann voraus schickte. Er sollte üben, sich auch auf unebenem Untergrund allein zurechtzufinden. Die Trainerin ließ ihren Schützling nicht aus den Augen, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten einzugreifen, er sollte selbständig seinen Weg finden.**

**Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, bemühte sich der Lehrer, seine Schritte zu zügeln. Nach einer Weile brach er das Schweigen: "Das ist nicht leicht für ihn, immer noch nicht..."**

**"Es wird nie leicht für ihn sein, sein Leben lang wird er für jeden Handgriff die doppelte oder gar die dreifache Zeit brauchen. Aber er wird unabhängig sein von fremder Hilfe, darauf legt er genauso viel Wert wie ich und er wird es schaffen, seinen eigenen Weg zu machen. Vielleicht als Musiker, vielleicht als Heiler oder aber auch als Seher, wer weiß das schon ... Ich tue mein Bestes, dass es ihm gelingt."**

**Am Ortsrand war Daniel stehen geblieben und wartete auf die beiden Erwachsenen. Georgia erlaubte ihm, den Stock zusammenzuklappen und sich bei ihr einzuhaken. So machte sich also die kleine Gruppe fast gleich großer Personen daran, das Dorf zu durchstreifen. Auf der Straße wimmelte es von aufgeregt umherlaufenden und schnatternden Kindern, aber für das beeindruckende Trio wurde automatisch Platz gemacht. Vor einem Schaufenster blieben sie stehen und Georgia beschrieb für Daniel die Auslage genau.**

**Severus hörte zwar zu, aber sein Blick wanderte suchend die Straße entlang...**

**Er wusste, dass Sirius in der Nähe sein musste, so wie der sich auf dieses Wochenende gefreut hatte, war er bestimmt schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden irgendwo in der Nähe des Dorfes unterwegs. Severus' Herz begann aufgeregt zu klopfen aus Vorfreude auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen.**

Sirius erkannte die Herannahenden schon von weitem. Severus war unschwer an seiner Körperhaltung zu erkennen. Er hatte eine Art, sehr aufrecht zu gehen, die er sich wohl zum Schutz vor renitenten Schülern angewöhnt hatte.

Zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie sich immer über ihn lustig gemacht, weil er die Schultern hängen ließ und sich kleiner machte, als er ohnehin schon war. Doch Madam Pomfrey hatte irgendwann angefangen, ihm eine bessere Haltung anzutrainieren, sie hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er später schmerzhafte Bandscheibenvorfälle riskierte, wenn er nicht lernte, aufrecht zu gehen. Inzwischen war es sein Markenzeichen, sich respekteinflößend mit hoch erhobenem Haupt zu bewegen.

Die Frau und den Jungen hatte Sirius in Severus' Erinnerungen gesehen, sie waren unschwer wiederzuerkennen. Nachdem der Junge seinen Taststock eingeklappt und weggesteckt hatte, wirkte er an ihrem Arm sehr sicher, man hätte auf den ersten Blick nicht angenommen, dass er blind wäre.

Der schwarze Hund erhob sich, hingezogen zu seinem Geliebten konnte er sich kaum zurückhalten, auf die drei zuzustürmen. Doch er wusste, dass das nicht der Abmachung entsprach. Er sollte sich unauffällig verhalten. Ein so großer Hund konnte den Menschen Angst machen, wenn er sich derart stürmisch verhielt, außerdem sollte es ja nicht so aussehen, als ob sie sich kennen würden.

Er lief ein paar Schritte auf die Gruppe zu und setzte sich dann vor den Blumenladen, wo er die „Ich-warte-auf-mein-Herrchen-Show" wiederholte.

**Auch Severus hatte die Bewegung in der Menge gesehen und erkannt, dass sein Geliebter sich einige Schritte durch das Gewusel gebahnt hatte. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer vor Freude, in Gedanken rannte er auf das Riesenvieh zu, kniete sich vor ihm nieder und schloss ihn in die Arme. Nach außen hin zeigte er keinerlei Regung.**

**Um sich ein wenig abzulenken, wandte er sich dem Gespräch vor dem Schaufenster zu und schlug vor, erst einmal den Ansturm auf die Läden abzuwarten. Wenn sich die Menge etwas verstreut hätte, wäre das Einkaufen doch wesentlich angenehmer. Der Vorschlag wurde freudig angenommen, aber Georgia spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag, nichts Greifbares, aber einen Anflug von Enthusiasmus spürte sie schon die ganze Zeit. Sie war gespannt, wie sich dieser Tag noch entwickeln würde und freute sich fast genauso.**

**"Ja, das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee", pflichtete Georgia ihm bei, "Wisst ihr, worauf es mich gelüstet? Eine schöne Tüte köstliches Eis. Ich spendiere eine Runde!"**

**"Au ja!" Daniel hopste fast vor Freude.**

**"Severus, du kennst dich doch hier aus. Wo gibt es hier ein Eiscafé und wo kann man sich ein bisschen in die Sonne setzen zum Schlecken. Es wäre doch zu schade, sich bei dem herrlichen Wetter irgendwo hineinzusetzen."**

**Severus betrachtete sie ein wenig unwillig, die Vorstellung, dass er mit einer Eistüte in der Hand durch die Straßen flanieren sollte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.**

**"Sag mal, bist du nicht allmählich aus dem Tüten-Schleck-Alter raus?", fragte er zweifelnd.**

**"Ich? ... Nie!", lachte sie auf, "Ich mag diese großen Waffel-Dinger, ist doch fast das Beste am Eis. Aber du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Außerdem kannst du auch einen Becher nehmen, wenn es dir zu peinlich ist, aus der Hand zu essen."**

**"Also gut", antwortete er zögernd, "ein richtiges Eiscafé gibt es hier nicht, aber bei Madame Puddifoot gibt es so was. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob man Tüten zum Mitnehmen bekommt."**

**"Lassen wir es einfach drauf ankommen!", meinte Georgia fröhlich, Daniel nickte erfreut.**

**"Zum Café müssen wir da vorne in die Seitenstraße nach rechts", wies der Tränkemeister an. Sie setzen sich gemeinsam in Bewegung und kamen fast direkt auf den wartenden Sirius zu. Der saß immer noch still auf seinem Hinterteil, vor Aufregung hechelnd, schließlich brannte auch die Sonne auf seinen schwarzen Pelz.**

**Georgia hatte eine Vorliebe für große Hunde seit frühester Kindheit. Sie hatte das schöne Tier schon seit einigen Schritten im Auge behalten und wunderte sich über dessen ruhige Haltung.**

**"Du bist aber ein Braver", sprach sie ihn aus einigen Schritten Entfernung an. Im Näherkommen hielt sie ihm die Handfläche entgegen, damit er ihre Witterung aufnehmen konnte. Sirius leckte zärtlich den Schweiß ab, während sie sich umsah, wem dieses Tier wohl gehören mochte.**

Sie war ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch. Leute, die Hunde mochten, konnten nicht wirklich schlecht sein und sie roch angenehm. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, sie auch geschmacklich zu testen, eine Möglichkeit, von der man als Mensch nur sehr selten Gebrauch machen konnte, die aber bei Hunden im Allgemeinen akzeptiert wurde.

Er fühlte dabei ein Prickeln auf der Zunge, als würde er Brausepulver naschen. Hier floss eindeutig Magie. Er sah zu ihr hoch, die Brille störte ihn zwar ein bisschen, aber er konnte an ihren Lippen erkennen, dass sie es auch gespürt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie so magisch war, dass sie durch die Tarnung hindurchsehen konnte, und ob sie ihn verraten würde, doch sie schwieg.

Er wedelte freundlich, lächelte und schnupperte dann an Daniel. Der Junge roch ein bisschen nervös, deshalb unternahm er keine weiteren Annäherungsversuche. Er stand auf und ging zu Severus, schnüffelte an seiner Hose und drückte sich dann an sein Bein, stupste ihm die Nase in die Hand, eine eindeutige Aufforderung zum Streicheln. Severus lächelte verlegen, aber doch glücklich, und kraulte ihm die Ohren.

„Ein wirklich hübscher Kerl, und so freundlich", sagte er zu Georgia. „Normalerweise bin ich fremden Hunden gegenüber immer etwas vorsichtig, man weiß ja nie …"

Dabei hörte er aber nicht auf, das weiche Fell zu streicheln. Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihm das Handgelenk zu lecken, soweit die nackte Haut erreichbar war und Severus musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht genüsslich zu seufzen.

**Georgia beobachtete die Szene genau, denn da war etwas, was sie irritierte. Als die Zunge des Hundes ihre Hand berührte, spürte sie die gleiche Aura, die Severus anhaftete an jenem Tag, als seine Seele aufgehört hatte zu schreien. War das möglich? Sollte Severus in diesem Hund einen Freund gefunden haben, dem er seine Seelennöte anvertrauen konnte? Er wäre nicht der erste Mensch, dem ein Tier half, Krisen zu meistern.**

**Oder war das Ganze viel weniger offensichtlich? Klar, in der Zaubererwelt war vieles möglich. Und war sie selbst nicht seit Tausenden von Jahren in einen Menschenkörper geschlüpft? Ihre Neugier war geweckt und sie war fest entschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.**

**"Also, ich habe mit großen Hunden immer gute Erfahrungen gemacht", entgegnete sie Severus und erklärte gleichzeitig Daniel, "mein Onkel hatte einen wirklich großen – ein echt angsteinflößendes Vieh – mit dem hatte ich immer viel Spaß. Man muss nur wissen, wie man auf sie zugehen sollte. Du hast das sehr gut gemacht, Daniel, man muss sich ihnen erst richtig vorstellen, wenn sie dich nicht riechen können, gehen sie von selbst weg und zeigen damit, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen werden wollen."**

**Es traf sie fast der Schlag, als sie erkannte, wie Severus die Lippen zusammenbiss. Sofort sah sie nach, was der Hund machte. Es sah ganz harmlos aus ... aber verflixt noch eins, der Köter machte den Tränkemeister an – auf offener Straße – das war ja kaum zu glauben. Und mit Sicherheit bekam kein einziges Lebewesen in der Umgebung mit, was sich hier gerade abspielte. Georgia bewunderte die beiden für diese Unverfrorenheit. Gleichzeitig stachelte es sie auch an, auf ihre Weise mitzumischen und einen Schuss ins Blaue zu wagen, selbst auf die Gefahr, mal wieder ins Schwarze zu treffen.**

**"Oh, Professor Snape, es sieht ganz so aus, als hätten Sie einen Freund fürs Leben gefunden", bemerkte sie so harmlos, wie es nur irgend ging.**

**Ruckartig drehten beide, Mann und Hund, die Köpfe nach ihr um. Wenn es noch irgendeinen Zweifel daran gegeben haben sollte, diese Bewegung, dieser Blick bestätigte tausendfach ihre Vermutung, dass sein Geliebter in diesem Fell steckte.**

**Für Georgia war es ernsthafte Schwerstarbeit, NICHT lauthals loszulachen, nicht einmal ein triumphierendes Grinsen erlaubte sie sich, sondern "nur" ein freundliches Lächeln, als wäre die Bemerkung in aller Unschuld wirklich auf einen Hund bezogen.**

**Erstens brauchte der Junge nichts von ihrer Entdeckung mitzubekommen, zweitens wollte sie die beiden Betroffenen im Unklaren darüber lassen, wie der Spruch gemeint war und drittens ging sie davon aus, dass es einen triftigen Grund für dieses Versteckspiel gab. Selbst wenn es sich nur darum handelte, eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung des Tränkemeisters geheim zu halten, hatte sie Verständnis dafür und wollte es respektieren, als Beweis, dass das in sie gesetzte Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war. Anderenfalls würde sie alles aufs Spiel setzen, was sie in den letzten Jahren mit ihm erarbeitet hatte, und selbst die wenigen, kleinen Fortschritte mit einem Schlag zunichte machen, **_**das**_** kam für sie überhaupt nicht in Frage.**

Sirius war sich sicher, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte und ärgerte sich über seine erschrockene Reaktion. Natürlich völlig unpassend für einen Hund. Severus versuchte derweil, nicht rot anzulaufen und entgegnete kühl: „Er scheint mich wirklich gern zu haben. So was erlebe ich nicht sehr oft … diese spontanen Gunstbezeugungen sind normalerweise immer anderen vorbehalten, nicht mir."

Er warf ihr einen dieser Blicke zu, mit denen er Schüler einschüchterte, wenn sie es wagten, in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Derweil versuchte Sirius, sich ganz und gar glaubhaft wie ein Hund zu benehmen.

Er setzte sich und fing an, sich mit der Hinterpfote den Hals zu kratzen, wobei er ein völlig unbeteiligtes Gesicht machte. Dann stand er wieder auf, trabte zum nächsten Baum und hob das Bein. Nun war es an Severus, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Ob er wirklich schamlos genug war, auf offener Straße und im Beisein von Damen zu urinieren? Er war es. Severus stellte sich vor, wie er sich dabei fühlen würde und konnte nicht umhin, Sirius für diese Fähigkeit heimlich zu bewundern. Anschließend setzte er sich wieder vor den Blumenladen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und spielte den Wachhund.

**Severus mochte mit seinem Blick einschüchtern, wen er wollte, bei Daniel funktionierte es nicht einmal mehr mit bedrohlichem Tonfall, bei Georgia schon mal gar nicht. Sie lächelte immer noch ganz unschuldig, als sie ihm ein entwaffnendes "Ach ja?" zuwarf.**

**Der "Hund" mimte eine Übersprungreaktion so was von überzeugend, das war schon wirklich einen Oscar wert! Kaum hatte er seine Hab-Acht-Haltung wieder eingenommen und vermittelte einen Eindruck von Desinteresse, wandte sich die Frau dem Jungen zu: "Na, dann wollen wir uns mal das Eis holen gehen!"**

**Verdeckt durch die Brillengläser beobachtete sie, wie der Schwarze ein wenig mit dem Schwanz wedelte und mit seiner Zunge zu schlabbern begann, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass ihm das Wasser im Maul zusammenlief, also setzte sie im Weggehen noch eins drauf: "Für liebe Freunde gäbe es vielleicht eine Extrakugel Schokolade mit einem Klecks Sahne..." Demonstrativ schob sie Daniel in Richtung Seitenstraße.**

Severus warf dem Hund noch einen letzten, kurzen Blick zu und wusste, dass dieser ihnen bald folgen würde. So wie er sich die Schnauze leckte, würde er sich nicht genieren, um seinen Anteil vom Eis zu betteln, das war klar. Nun gut, dieses Spiel fing an, ihm Spaß zu machen.

Eigentlich hatte er Hunde nie besonders gemocht, dieses unterwürfige Verhalten war nicht seins. Schlimm genug, dass er sich beim Dunklen Lord wie einer benehmen musste. Aber die Art, mit der Sirius das Hundeverhalten imitierte, war schon sehenswert. Fast konnte man meinen, er lege mit der Transformation auch seine menschlichen Wesensmerkmale ab und ginge völlig in seiner Rolle auf. Bis auf ein paar kleine Ausrutscher, wie der eben.

Er holte Georgia ein und wies ihr den kürzesten Weg zu Madame Puddifoots kleinem Café. Diese hatte ein paar Tische nach draußen auf den Gehweg gestellt, da bei diesem herrlichen Wetter niemand gerne drinnen sitzen wollte. Die meisten waren schon besetzt, aber für Severus war es kein Problem, einen Tisch am Rande „freizumachen". Die Schüler, die dort saßen, hatten ihren Kaffee schon getrunken und beeilten sich, den Platz zu räumen, als sie ihn mit unheilverkündender Miene auf sich zukommen sahen.

Georgia registrierte leicht verärgert, dass er immer noch mit solchen Tricks seine Machtstellung zum persönlichen Vorteil auszunutzen wusste, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Sie bedankte sich stattdessen freundlich bei den Schülern, dass sie so zuvorkommend seien und ihnen den Platz freimachten.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Ja, das war einer der Punkte, über die sie hervorragend streiten konnten. Aber eigentlich hatte keiner von beiden heute Lust auf Auseinandersetzung. Georgia legte dieses Verhalten als schlechte Angewohnheit aus, deren Ausmerzung sich noch sehr lange hinziehen würde. Aber man konnte nie wissen… heute schienen die Zeichen auf Hoffnung zu stehen, wie die Begegnung vor dem Blumenladen bewies. In ihr keimte auch der Verdacht, dass diese Vorstellung (im doppelten Sinn) geplant und beabsichtigt war, der Hundefreund sollte sie kennenlernen und sie ihn.**

**Die Trainerin veranlasste Daniel, sich dem Lehrer gegenüber hinzusetzen, sie wählte den Platz neben ihm und besetzte den Stuhl mit ihrer Tasche. Die Bedienung hatte jetzt bereits alle Hände voll zu tun und musste sich den ganzen Tag noch die Füße wund rennen und Georgia brach sich keinen Zacken aus der Krone, wenn sie ihr wenigstens ein bisschen abnahm.**

**"Bin gleich wieder da", meinte sie fröhlich und verschwand im Inneren des Gebäudes. Das Angebot umfasste neben teilweise grässlich bunte Torten und Kleingebäck auch tatsächlich einige Eissorten, auch ziemlich ausgefallene.**

**"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte die Dame hinter der Theke freundlich.**

**"Ich möchte einen Spezial-Eiskaffee bestellen und zwei Eis in Waffeln ...", sie sah zur Tür hinaus, "und ein Schoko-Eis mit Sahne in einer flachen Schale."**

**"Was verstehen Sie unter einem Spezial-Eiskaffee?"**

**"Als unterstes eine Kugel Vanille mit Smarties, eine Kugel Mokka und einmal Schokolade und in den Kaffe einen ordentlichen Schuss Baileys, auf die Sahne noch mal Kakaopulver, bitte!"**

**Die Dame blinzelte erst, schaute durch die Fensterscheibe, für wen das wohl bestimmt sein mochte, grinste und begann die Sache zu richten.**

**"Für die erste Waffel bitte After-Eight, Zitrone und oben drauf Gummibärchen, für die zweite Pistazie, Mango und MonCherie."**

**"In die Schale, möchten Sie da ein oder zwei Kugeln?"**

**"Zwei sind in Ordnung und einen kleinen Tupfer Sahne bitte, ohne Kakao."**

**Sie zahlte den verlangten Betrag, nahm in jede Hand eine Tüte und das Minitablett zwischen die nicht besetzen Finger, ein gefährlich anmutender Balanceakt.**

**Draußen angekommen, stellte sie das Tablett vor Severus auf den Tisch und reichte Daniel sein Eis.**

**"Guten Appetit, lasst es euch schmecken", meinte sie gut gelaunt, lehnte sich bequem in ihrem Stuhl zurück und begann genüsslich an ihrem Eis zu schlecken, den kritischen Blick des Kollegen wohlweißlich ignorierend.**

Severus beäugte den Eisbecher misstrauisch, den sie ihm mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen serviert hatte. Er sah ja recht ansprechend aus, aber so, wie ihre Mundwinkel in die Höhe zeigten, ahnte er, dass er mit Überraschungen zu rechnen hatte. Es entging ihm nicht, dass sie das Tellerchen mit dem Schokoladeneis in die Mitte des Tisches gestellt hatte.

Vorsichtig begann er, etwas Sahne herunterzulöffeln. Sein Blick wanderte über die anderen Tische, aufmerksam registrierte er jede Bewegung um sich herum. Irgendwo entspannt im Freien zu sitzen, war eine ungewohnte Angelegenheit für ihn.

Zu seiner großen Freude bemerkte er, dass sich ein hochgewachsenes, schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit leuchtend blauen Augen in Begleitung einiger „Fans", wie er sie nannte, in ihre Richtung bewegte. Sie kam vom anderen Ende der Straße, offensichtlich hatte sie einen Teil ihrer Einkäufe schon erledigt. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sie sich irgendwo in die Nähe setzen, so dass Sirius sie unauffällig beschnuppern konnte.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Getränk zu und begann, vorsichtig an dem Strohhalm zu saugen.

„Hm, nicht übel", bemerkte er anerkennend. Georgia strahlte ihn an.

Inzwischen hatte sich ein weiterer Tisch in der Nähe geleert, was möglicherweise auf die Anwesenheit des Tränkemeisters zurückzuführen war. Die meisten Schüler legten keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, ihn außerhalb des Unterrichts in ihrer Nähe zu haben, dafür hatte er schon gesorgt.

Zwar wurde es als eine kleine Sensation bestaunt, dass er überhaupt hier saß, in Begleitung einer Frau (!), aber so ungewöhnlich der Anblick auch war, er brachte niemanden dazu, sich länger als unbedingt nötig dort aufzuhalten.

„Für wen hattest du denn das da mitgebracht?", fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich und deutete auf das langsam vor sich hinschmelzende Schokoladeneis.

„Nun, es wird sich bestimmt einer finden, der es haben möchte", erwiderte Georgia fröhlich. In exakt diesem Moment sah er einen großen schwarzen Hundekopf um die nächste Straßenecke linsen.

**Georgia musste immer weiter grinsen. Sie wusste nur zu genau, dass ihm die Kombination schmecken würde. Aber sie freute sich auch diebisch auf sein Gesicht, wenn er die Überraschung ganz unten im Glas entdecken würde. Trotz dieser kleinen Lumperei entging ihr nicht, was sich um sie herum so abspielte.**

**'Manchmal kommt es einem so vor, als wäre er auch noch stolz darauf, dass sich die Kinder in seiner Nähe unwohl fühlen', nörgelte sie in Gedanken, während sie gebannt auf die Einmündung der Straße starrte. 'Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie schnell Daniel gelernt hat, sich von diesem Imponiergehabe nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Hatte ja auch eine gute Lehrerin', lobte sie sich selbst und schmunzelte erneut.**

**"Da ist er ja", bemerkte sie freudestrahlend und ließ die rechte Hand neben dem Stuhl herabsinken und spielte mit den Fingern als Aufforderung, dass er näher kommen möge. Die Ohren des Hundes richteten sich aus und er legte den Kopf schräg, wie meinst-du-das-ernst-dass-ich-zu-dir-kommen-soll?**

**Schließlich kam er in langsamem Trab genau auf ihre Hand zugelaufen, so dass sie ihn am Hals streicheln und kraulen konnte. So, wie er sich gegen ihre Hand drückte, schien es ihm sehr zu gefallen. Georgia hätte eine Wette darauf abschließen wollen, dass es sich anfühlte, als wollte er schnurren, wie eine Katze, die sich wohlfühlt.**

**"Bist ein ganz Kluger! Du verstehst jedes Wort, nicht wahr?" Dabei strich sie ihm über die Seite. Das Fell fühlte sich halbwegs gepflegt an, aber auf den Rippen hatte er nicht wirklich viel. Sie richtete sich im Stuhl etwas auf, langte mit dem Zeigefinger in die Schale und hielt ihm eine Kostprobe vor die Schnauze.**

**Sein fragender Blick wollte die dunklen Gläser durchdringen, aber seine Zunge konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Die Berührung war weich und zart und ungemein verführerisch und hinterließ ein angenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut, wie ein Champagner-Bad. Es verleitete dazu, sich ein Beispiel an dem Eis in der Sonne zu nehmen.**

Sirius musste innerlich grinsen. Sie hatte genau gewusst, dass er ihnen folgen würde. Sie hatte ihn erwartet und er konnte sehen, dass sie die Extra-Portion tatsächlich für ihn bestellt hatte. Ihre freundliche Art, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen, gefiel ihm. Und sein angeborener Schalk im Nacken ließ ihn nun neue Grenzen testen.

Er konnte gut nachempfinden, warum diese Brille Severus so verrückt machte. Er hätte gerne in ihren Augen gelesen, ob sie es ehrlich meinte oder ein böses Spiel mit ihnen trieb. Doch ihre Hände verrieten ihm mehr, als die dunklen Gläser verbargen. Er spürte starke, weiße Magie durch sie fließen. Sie war in Ordnung. Was immer sie veranlasste, dieses Versteckspiel zu treiben, denn offensichtlich versteckte sie ihr wahres Ich hinter einer vermeintlichen Muggel-Identität, es hatte nichts mit finsteren Absichten zu tun.

Severus beobachtete mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit, mit welchem Genuss der Hund sich von Georgia schmusen und verwöhnen ließ. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als Sirius das Eis von ihrem Finger schleckte, ging ihm durch und durch. Wusste er doch, was diese Zunge sonst noch alles konnte … ein brennender Strom körperlichen Verlangens durchfloss ihn bei dem Anblick, gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, die beiden würden sich nicht so blendend verstehen.

Es tat weh, dabei zuzusehen, wie er seine Verführungskünste an jemand anderem ausübte. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet an _dieser_ Frau, die er so … interessant fand. Er musste seine Augen von diesem Schauspiel abwenden, sonst wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte die beiden getrennt. Mit einer Miene, die seine Gefühle nicht ganz und gar verschleiern konnte, wandte er den Kopf.

Sofort hellte sich seine Stimmung auf und er legte ein freundliches Lächeln an den Tag.

„Miss Tonks, wie erfreulich, Sie hier zu treffen", bemerkte er charmant.

Asteria schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Professor Snape! Sie hier und nicht im Labor?", fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen. Sie war eine der wenigen Schülerinnen, die ihn tatsächlich mochten und die er respektierte. Sie war klug, frech, fröhlich und außerordentlich talentiert in seinem Fach. Auch sie hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr von seinen Drohgebärden einschüchtern lassen, das hatte ihm imponiert. Da sie in seinem Haus war, hatte er sie nicht übermäßig schikaniert - er hatte zwar in ihrem ersten Jahr versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es für sie vorteilhafter wäre, sich ihre Freunde in ihrem eigenen Haus zu suchen, aber sie hatte ihm Paroli geboten. Auch das hatte ihn beeindruckt. Die Ravenclaws, die jetzt bei ihr waren, machten jedenfalls den Eindruck, als sei es ihnen lieber, nicht von Snape bemerkt zu werden, also ignorierte er sie wohlwollend.

„Miss Gone, Daniel, hallo!", fuhr sie fort, den Rest der Tischgesellschaft zu begrüßen. „Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag? Oh, seit wann haben Sie denn einen Hund? Ist der für Daniel?"

Sirius hatte sofort die Ohren gespitzt, als er den Namen Tonks gehört hatte. Er hörte auf, Georgias Finger abzuschlecken und schaute wie gebannt auf das Mädchen, das ihn nun neugierig betrachtete. Er sprang auf und konnte heftiges Wedeln einfach nicht unterdrücken.

**Georgia hatte die zunehmende Spannung zu ihrer linken deutlich gespürt.**

**'Da wird doch tatsächlich jemand eifersüchtig.'**

**Sie grinste in sich hinein, schob ihm aber sachte das Schälchen zu, als die Situation eine vollkommen neue Wendung nahm.**

**"Hallo Asteria!", grüßte Daniel zurück. "Dem Geraschel der Tüten nach, hast du schon fleißig eingekauft. Wen hast du denn heute im Schlepptau?", foppte er sie ein wenig.**

**Das ältere Mädchen schnappte nach Luft, blies die Backen kurz auf, ließ ihren Ärger aber schnell verpuffen, war jedoch etwas kurz angebunden: "Robert, Philip und Albert."**

**"Hallo, alle miteinander!", grüßte auch die Lehrerin fröhlich, "Nein, das ist nicht mein Hund, leider ..."**

**"Er hat vor dem Blumenladen gesessen", mischte Daniel sich ein, "und war ganz lieb. Klug scheint er auch zu sein. Aber einen ausgebildeten Hund würde doch keiner einfach so rumlaufen lassen."**

**"Nein, das würde kein Mensch machen, dazu sind sie viel zu wertvoll, und der hier hat nicht einmal ein Halsband", ergänzte Georgia.**

**"Aber er scheint bestechlich zu sein", warf der Tränkemeister ein und schob das Schälchen mit dem Schokoladeneis in Richtung Asteria, "versuchen Sie es ruhig auch einmal!"**

**Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt und die Tasche in Sicherheit gebracht, forderte sie ihn auf: "Na, komm mal her, du!"**

**Das musste sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen, er machte einen großen Bogen, außen um den Tisch herum (auf der anderen Seite standen zu viele Stühle im Weg) und ließ sich streicheln und füttern. Auch Daniel wurde mutiger und streichelte ein wenig mit, ja, er besah sich das große Vieh nun genauer, tastete vorsichtig dessen Konturen ab und ließ sich Pfötchen geben, während die Schale sich zusehends leerte.**

**Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte Georgia bei Severus einen (für seine Verhältnisse) zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck fest, während er die Szene beobachtete und weiter in seinem Eisbecher stocherte.**

Sirius war im ersten Moment peinlich berührt, dass man ihm Bestechlichkeit vorwarf, aber als er begriff, worauf die Sache abzielte, hätte er Severus umarmen mögen. Asteria zu beschnuppern, sich von ihr streicheln und füttern zu lassen, ihre Finger kosten zu dürfen … alle seine Wünsche erfüllten sich heute. Sie sprach mit ihm, er konnte ihre wundervollen Augen sehen, die ihn schon fasziniert hatten, als sie noch ein Baby gewesen war. Er war von der ersten Sekunde an verliebt. Dieses wunderbare Geschöpf war seine Tochter, was hätte er dafür gegeben, sie jetzt in seine Arme nehmen zu dürfen. Eine plötzliche Melancholie überfiel ihn, dass das einfach nicht möglich war. Dass er nicht der Vater sein durfte, der er ihr gerne gewesen wäre.

Doch die währte nicht lange an, da er so begeistert von allen Seiten beschmust und gefüttert wurde. Auch die anderen Schüler kamen nun näher. Er saß wieder mal im Mittelpunkt, eine Stelle, die er früher oft und gerne eingenommen hatte. Behaglich ließ er sich all ihre Aufmerksamkeiten gefallen, wedelte glücklich und legte seinen Kopf auf Asterias Knie.

„Oh, meine Güte, ist der süß. Den würde ich am liebsten mitnehmen, ich liebe Hunde", rief sie begeistert aus. Sirius warf ihr seinen treuesten Dackelblick zu und leckte ihre Hand.

„Ähm, Frau Kollegin … was ist denn _das_?", hörte er auf einmal Severus' Stimme hinter sich, der mit seinem Strohhalm inzwischen zum Grund seines Bechers vorgedrungen war und ungläubig die zum Vorschein kommenden Smarties beäugte.

**Einerseits freute Georgia sich, den Kollegen fast entspannt und fröhlich zu erleben, andererseits stieg in ihr ein Hier-Stimmt-Was-Nicht-Gefühl auf. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, und in dem Punkt war sie sich ziemlich sicher, war von dem Wesen in seinem Inneren ein schmerzhaftes Aufjaulen ausgegangen, als sein Geliebter ihre Finger leckte.**

**Das Herüberschieben der Eisschale war als Friedensangebot gemeint, aber genau betrachtet hatte er es nicht angenommen. Jetzt flirtete der Freund mit diesem Mädchen und Severus freute sich darüber? Warum war er auf sie eifersüchtig und auf Asteria nicht? Doch dann fiel ihr ein, wie er sich ihre Begleitung erschlichen hatte. Sollte sie dem eine Bedeutung beimessen? Dies wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Quatsch ... der Beweis saß schwanzwedelnd an der anderen Seite des Tisches, und es war ein Rüde. Gut, nun wusste sie Bescheid über seine Orientierung.**

**'Vielleicht hat er nur einfach Angst, dass ich die Identität seines Geliebten aufdecke ...', grübelte Georgia über die verworrene Situation, 'Geliebter Dummkopf, du solltest langsam gelernt haben, dass ich nur das Beste für dich will!' Beinahe hätte Georgia laut aufgeseufzt, um dies zu unterdrücken, biss sie schnell ein Stück von der Waffel ab.**

**Die gutturale Stimme, die sie von Anfang an hatte schwach werden lassen, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Blick auf das Glasgefäß und sie wurde gewahr, was er meinte. Unwillkürlich zuckten ihr die Mundwinkel, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Späße auf Severus' Kosten, deshalb entschied sich die Frau Kollegin für eine Antwort in harmlosem und leisem Tonfall: "Schokoladenlinsen mit Zuckerguss, können Sie ruhig mitessen, Herr Professor!"**

**Sein kritischer Blick verriet, dass er nicht verstand, wofür dies gut sein sollte und er sich ärgerte, auf den Arm genommen worden zu sein, womit er nicht ganz falsch lag.**

**Georgia wandte sich ihm zu und bewegte ihre Lippen besonders deutlich, damit er die Worte ablesen konnte: "Für das Kind im Mann!"**

**"Wie meinst du das?", fragte er irritiert und immer noch leicht verärgert, aber tonlos zurück.**

**"Die sind für den kleinen Jungen da drinnen", sagten ihre Lippen-Bewegungen, "Du tust immer so schrecklich erwachsen und ignorierst seine Bedürfnisse."**

**Severus' Augen wurden immer größer im Laufe der **_**Unterhaltung,**_ **er fühlte sich auf gewisse Weise ertappt und fürchtete immer noch einen bösen Streich.**

**"Was weißt du schon von seinen Bedürfnissen?", fauchte er die Kollegin fast an.**

**Im ersten Moment war sie geneigt "Nichts" zu sagen, doch ihr Blick viel auf den Hundekopf, der ihr Gespräch beobachtete. Snape zugewandt antwortete sie: "Zum Beispiel, dass ein Freund und treues Haustier seine schlimmsten Qualen gelindert hat und ich wollte herausfinden, was ihm außerdem gut tut."**

**Das war nicht einmal gelogen.**

**Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass er misstrauisch gewesen war. Jetzt sah er nur noch verblüfft aus. Als Zeichen, dass dieses Gespräch beendet war, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und knabberte weiter an ihrer Waffel.**

**Auch Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, nahm das Glas in die Hand und angelte sich mit dem Löffel eins von diesen Dingern heraus und zerkaute es langsam. Es war ein komisches Gefühl im Mund, wie der Zuckerguss knackte und die Schokolade preisgab.**

Sirius hatte die beiden aufmerksam beobachtet und die Spannung zwischen den beiden deutlich gespürt. Als Hund war er fast noch sensibler für solche zwischenmenschlichen Misstöne. Er fragte sich, ob Severus wohl böse auf ihn war und deshalb so unfreundlich auf Georgia reagierte. Als sie ihn kurz ansah, wedelte er schwach mit dem Schwanz und schob die Nase ein wenig vor. Hier lag eindeutig was in der Luft, es machte ihn ein bisschen nervös. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

**"Asteria, was machen sie?", fragte Daniel leise über Sirius' Kopf hinweg und nickte fast unmerklich in Richtung der Lehrer. Das Mädchen drehte das Gesicht etwas, ohne die Haare zur Seite zu schieben.**

**"Sie reden ohne Ton!"**

**"Sieht Miss Gone zornig aus?"**

**"Nein, sie scheint ganz ruhig und freundlich zu sein, aber ..."**

**"Ich weiß ... pass auf, in zwei Minuten hat sich der Rauch verzogen", flüsterte der Junge verschwörerisch.**

Sirius fing an, sich am Hals zu kratzen, mehr aus Verlegenheit als weil es gejuckt hätte.

„Hoffentlich hat er keine Flöhe", unkte einer von den Jungen in Asterias Begleitung. Sie sah ihn empört an.

„Hat er ganz bestimmt nicht!", sagte sie in fast beleidigtem Ton. „Er hat ein ganz weiches und sauberes Fell. Gar nicht wie ein Streuner. Der gehört bestimmt jemandem hier im Dorf und wird gut gepflegt. Nicht wahr, mein Hübscher?", fragte sie nun den Hund und streichelte ihn wieder. Sirius wedelte und lächelte sie an, rückte wieder etwas näher und ließ sich genießerisch die Ohren kraulen.

„Schade eigentlich. So einen wie dich würde ich mir wünschen, wenn Mama es erlauben würde."

Er beschloss für sich, mal mit Andromeda zu reden, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergäbe. Wie wundervoll wäre es, sie in den Ferien zu überraschen und für ein paar Tage ihr Hund zu sein, sie richtig kennenzulernen, nicht nur so zwischen Tür und Angel wie gerade jetzt.

Severus kaute indes geräuschvoll auf den Smarties herum und fragte sich, wie viel sie wirklich wusste, ob sie nur ein bisschen im Nebel stocherte oder tatsächlich im Bilde war.

Er musste zugeben, dass diese Schokolinsen Spaß machten. Sie schmeckten, man konnte die Zuckerkruste herzhaft zerbeißen oder langsam auflutschen, bis sie nur noch ganz dünn war und sich an den Rändern langsam die Schokolade verflüssigte.

Er hatte so etwas noch nie probiert. Immer wieder mal was Neues, dachte er - das war wohl ihre Art, ihn aus seinen gewohnten Strukturen zu locken und zu öffnen für das Abenteuer außerhalb der Schutzzone, die ihm seine Laborwände bescherten - freche, kleine Überraschungen.

_Ein Freund und treues Haustier …,_ diese Formulierung hatte sie nicht umsonst gewählt. Sie weiß es, dachte er ärgerlich. Sie weiß, dass er da drin steckt und dass er mir viel bedeutet.

Scheinbar interessiert wandte er den Kopf, um Asterias Ausführungen zu lauschen. Er sah, wie der Hund sich an sie schmiegte und fühlte sich richtig gut dabei. Er hatte Sirius heute einen Herzenswunsch erfüllen können, das war mehr wert als tausend Liebesschwüre, er fühlte es ganz deutlich.

Sirius öffnete die Augen und bemerkte seinen Blick. Wedelnd ging er zu Severus und stupste ihm die Nase unter den Ellenbogen, so dass dieser nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu streicheln. Treue Hundeaugen sahen ihn so dankbar an, dass er ihm am liebsten einen Kuss auf die feuchte Nase gegeben hätte.

**Asterias Blick folgte dem Hund und sie beobachtete das Verhalten des Tieres und des Lehrers. Vorsichtig tippte sie mit einem Finger auf Daniels Knie und raunte: "Woher wusstest du das?"**

**Breit grinsend erklärte der Junge leise: "Seit drei Jahren geht das schon so. Sie streiten immer lautlos, aber wenn Miss Gone freundlich bleibt, verfliegt der Zorn recht schnell."**

**Das Mädchen lauschte gespannt und stellte die Frage nach dem, was Daniel sich verkniffen hatte zu erwähnen: "Ist es schon mal vorgekommen, dass sie nicht ruhig geblieben ist?"**

**Er biss die Lippen zusammen und nickte, nach kurzem Bedenken gab er zu: "Glaub mir, das ist nicht besonders witzig. Erwachsene scheinen sich da auch manchmal ganz schön schwer zu tun... Was meinst du, wollen wir ihnen Gelegenheit geben, sich richtig auszusprechen?"**

**"Wie meinst du das?"**

**"Wenn du mir beim Einkaufen ein bisschen behilflich bist - ich brauche nur ein paar Kräuter - könnten wir uns absetzen ..."**

**Asteria lächelte und sah ihn eine Sekunde prüfend an. Der Junge imponierte ihr mit seinem Einfühlungsvermögen, außerdem schien er recht gescheit und hatte seinen Vorschlag freundlich verpackt, deshalb verkündete sie hörbar: "Ja, das machen wir, erst einkaufen, dann auf ein Butterbier in die 'Drei Besen'. – Miss Gone, Sie haben doch nichts dagegen?"**

**"Ganz und gar nicht. Aber bitte keinen hochprozentigen Alkohol und keine harten Drogen", wies Georgia lachend an. "Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß."**

**Sie verabschiedeten sich höflich und Daniel hakte sich bei Asteria unter, etwas weniger gut gelaunt folgte der „Fanclub" dem Pärchen.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sirius beobachtete, wie die Gruppe junger Leute aufbrach. Das stürzte ihn in gewisse Entscheidungsnöte. Einerseits hatte er das Gefühl, Severus brauche ihn jetzt, andererseits fühlte er sich zu seiner Tochter hingezogen und wollte sich nicht so schnell schon wieder von ihr trennen. Abgesehen davon war ein Besuch in den 'Drei Besen' genau nach seinem Geschmack. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und traf dort auf Harry, Ron und Hermine?

Er stand auf, leckte noch einmal dankbar über Severus' Hand und trabte dann hinter den Kindern her, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Guck mal, der läuft uns nach", rief einer der Jungen verwundert. Sirius beachtete ihn nicht, sondern lief zielstrebig auf Daniel zu. Hier war die Gelegenheit, als Vierbeiner in die 'Drei Besen' zu kommen. Haustiere wurden dort im Allgemeinen nicht besonders gerne gesehen, aber als Blindenhund würde man ihm kaum den Eintritt verweigern. Er berührte Daniels freie Hand mit der Nase. Der Junge blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was willst du, Hund? Ich hab' kein Eis mehr." Er kraulte Sirius den Hinterkopf. Dieser stellte sich ganz dicht an seine Seite. Er war so groß, dass Daniel ihm locker die Hand auf den Nacken legen konnte, ohne sich zu bücken.

„Ich weiß nicht … es sieht aus, als wolle er dich führen", sagte Asteria verwundert. „Komm, schauen wir mal, was er macht, wenn wir weitergehen."

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und Sirius passte sich ihrem Schritttempo an. Er lief so neben Daniel her, dass dieser seine Hand beim Gehen immer auf den Schultern des Hundes liegen lassen konnte.

„Meine Güte, ich glaube, der will dich wirklich führen", murmelte einer von den Ravenclaws anerkennend. „Der scheint doch ausgebildet zu sein."

Daniel wagte ein Experiment. Er lockerte den Griff um Asterias Arm und hielt sich mehr in den Haaren des Hundes fest. Sirius spürte es und freute sich über das ihm geschenkte Vertrauen. Sehr umsichtig geleitete er Daniel über die Straße, während die anderen Kinder zwar dicht genug, um im Notfall schnell zuzugreifen, aber ohne die beiden zu berühren neben ihnen her gingen. Severus und Georgia beobachteten die Szene.

**Georgia hatte auch das Gespräch zwischen Asteria und Daniel mitbekommen, auch wenn sie sich nichts davon anmerken ließ. Es war schon rührend, wie mitfühlend und weitsichtig der Junge handelte. Und ... er hatte sich getraut, ein Mädchen ganz unauffällig aufzufordern – sozusagen. Die Frau hatte auch den Blick gesehen, mit dem Asteria ihr Gegenüber taxiert hatte, und ihre Zusage war als Erfolg zu verbuchen, den Georgia ihrem Schützling von ganzem Herzen gönnte.**

**Aber was hatte dieser Hund mit dem Mädel? Bei Gelegenheit würde sie ihn direkt danach fragen. Severus würde sie bestimmt nicht deswegen ansprechen, das war ihr jetzt zu heikel. Überhaupt war ihr nicht mehr nach Reden zumute, eine unbestimmbare Traurigkeit hatte sich in ihrem Bauch breit gemacht.**

**Es entwickelte sich ein starker Drang in ihr, im nächsten Laden einen ganz besonders guten Badezusatz zu kaufen, sich in einer Wanne ****heißen Wassers ****einzuweichen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Es war nicht leicht zu verdauen, wenn man erkennen musste, dass Wünsche sich nicht verwirklichen ließen und Fantasien für immer Träume blieben.**

**Ihre Augen verfolgten die Kinder und wie geschickt der Hund Daniel um die Hausecke lenkte. Er würde diese Aufgabe gut bewältigen, dessen war sie sich sicher.**

**Sie versank wieder in ihre Erinnerungen. Wie viele Nächte hatte sie wach gelegen und sich die verschiedensten Dinge ausgemalt. Wie diese Stimme, die ihr die Knie weich werden ließ, ihr auch mal nette Worte sagen oder zuflüstern würde.**

**Zu Beginn der ersten Unterrichtsstunde war ihr aufgefallen, wie grazil seine Hände waren und wie elegant er sie zu benutzen verstand. Wenn er etwas vorführte, glichen die Bewegungen einem stillen Ballett mit Apparaturen und Reagenzgläsern. Wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, was diese schmalen Finger auf ihrer Haut anstellen könnten. Sie hatte einen Trick angewandt, damit er Gebärden lernte, aus dem einzigen Grund, weil es so schön aussah.**

**Wie sehr hatte sie sich danach verzehrt, die festen Muskeln an der schlanken Figur spüren zu dürfen. Seine Haut berühren, mit Energie und Wärme und Reizen zu überfluten, seinen Herzschlag, den Atemrhythmus fühlen zu können – nichts, nichts davon würde ihr vergönnt sein.**

**Sie hatte einfach das falsche Geschlecht. Ihre Größe, ihr breites Kreuz, ihr forsches, fast männliches Auftreten konnten nichts daran ändern, dass ihre Anatomie ein Defizit aufwies.**

**Aber ... diese Vorstellungen waren schön! Niemand wusste davon und niemand konnte ihr verbieten zu träumen und ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Doch auch die stärkste Vorstellungskraft konnte keine richtige Berührung und Zärtlichkeit ersetzen.**

**"Du lässt ihn einfach gehen?" Nur langsam drang die Frage zu Georgia durch.**

**"Das ist mein Job", erwiderte sie immer noch halb abwesend. Eigentlich hätte sie froh sein können, über den Fortschritt und einen halben Tag mit vollkommen freier Zeiteinteilung.**

**Severus war fast erschrocken über ihre Abwesenheit, er drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie eingehend.**

**"Erzähl keinen Blödsinn. Daniel ist weit mehr als ein Job für dich."**

**"Es ist mein Job, ihm das Gehen beizubringen und ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn er so weit ist."**

**"Aber ...", plötzlich fehlten ihm die Worte, um auszudrücken, wie schwierig er sich das Loslassen vorstellte, wenn man derartig intensiv miteinander arbeitete und sogar zusammen lebte.**

**"Es ist nicht so schwierig, ihnen den Umgang mit ihrer Behinderung beizubringen, es ist viel schwieriger, den richtigen Moment zu erkennen, an dem man sich selbst zurücknehmen muss. Einer dieser Momente ist jetzt!", erklärte die Trainerin nach wie vor recht monoton.**

**"Warum gerade jetzt?" Er versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen, um sich eine ausreichend starke Provokation auszudenken, mit der er sie aus diesem Zustand reißen konnte.**

**"Er hat Asteria ganz vorsichtig angegraben und ist bei ihr gelandet. Darum!"**

**Georgia schien immer noch vor sich hinzustarren, verzog aber wenigstens einen Mundwinkel. Snape die ganze Wahrheit zu berichten, war sie durchaus nicht bereit.**

**"Euch beide **_**nicht**_** als ein Paar zu betrachten, ist mittlerweile recht schwierig geworden", sagte er nachdenklich, meinte es aber provozierend und es wirkte.**

**"Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie viel lebhafter, als wäre sie gerade erwacht, mit einem geradezu drohenden Unterton. Auch hatte Georgia sich ruckartig zu ihm umgewandt und Severus spürte sehr deutlich, dass sie ihn sehr kritisch betrachtete.**

**"Überall sieht man euch zusammen, wie siamesische Zwillinge, und wenn ihr gar Arm in Arm durch die Gegend lauft ... erst recht seit er so gewachsen ist ... ihr seht einfach aus, als hättet ihr was miteinander."**

**Georgia schnappte nach Luft, für sie hörte sich das nach einer ungeheuerlichen Unterstellung an. Aber Severus hob die Hand und gebot ihr Einhalt.**

**"Am Morgen des Mittsommertages war ich auch auf dem Schulgelände unterwegs und ... ich habe euch gesehen, wie ihr auf dem Fels gesessen habt, habe eurem Gesang gelauscht..." 'Nein, der Ausdruck ist viel zu schwach, es ist mir durch und durch gegangen', ****dachte er bei sich,**** "Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen wollen, dass so etwas ohne Gefühl gehen kann?"**

**"Nein!"**

**"Was nein?"**

**"Das will ich dir nicht weismachen!"**

**"Aber...?"**

**"Natürlich liebe ich ihn, ... aber wie man sein Kind liebt."**

**"Er ist kein Kind mehr." Severus fand allmählich Gefallen an dem 'Gespräch'.**

**"Nein, er ist auf der Schwelle zum Mann-Sein. Wir sind etwas mehr als Freunde, das stimmt. Und das werden wir auch sein Leben lang bleiben. Aber das wird mich bestimmt nicht dazu verleiten, einen fatalen Fehler zu begehen."**

**Severus fiel die Formulierung auf und er grübelte einen Moment darüber nach, weshalb sie wohl diese Einschränkung gewählt hatte. Es war nicht ihre Art, sich ohne Grund so auszudrücken.**

**Georgia war indes der Meinung, dass er für einen Tag genug in ihr Privatleben eingedrungen war. Sie war nicht bereit zu einer Lebensbeichte, schon gar nicht, solange sie die davonschwimmenden Felle noch nicht verarbeitet hatte.**

**Deshalb holte sie zum Gegenschlag aus: "Du lässt ihn auch einfach gehen?"**

**"Wie bitte?"**

**Georgia wiederholte ihre Frage ganz ruhig.**

**'Wieso sollte ich damit Probleme haben?', fragte er sich. "Er ist dein Schützling."**

**"Ich meine deinen ... Hund."**

Severus holte tief Luft. Jetzt hatte sie endlich Farbe bekannt. Und er hatte keine Lust darauf, entwürdigende Verleugnungen auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Dazu kannte er sie zu gut und schätzte sie zu sehr.

„Dieser … Hund … bedeutet mir sehr viel, aber er ist nicht _mein_ Hund. Ich meine, er gehört mir nicht. Er gehört niemandem und kann seine Wege selbst bestimmen. Es ist nicht immer leicht, das im Kopf zu behalten, aber ich kann ihn nicht an die Leine nehmen. Dazu liebt er seine Freiheit viel zu sehr. Auch kann ich mich nicht immer um ihn kümmern, deshalb wäre es nicht fair, ihn an mich zu binden, nicht wahr? Er ist klug genug, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, und wenn er neue Freunde findet, ist es sein gutes Recht, ein Stück des Weges mit ihnen zu gehen." Er räusperte sich. „Er knurrt auch nicht, wenn ich … einer anderen Person meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke."

**Als er Luft holte, machte Georgia sich auf alles mögliche gefasst, aber bestimmt nicht darauf. Die Rede des Tränkemeisters war leise, die Worte wohl bedacht. Jeder Satz brachte sie immer mehr zum Staunen. Er wäre wohl der Letzte gewesen, dem sie eine offene Beziehung zugetraut hätte. Auf der anderen Seite – welche Wahl hatten denn das Personal in Hogwarts?**

**Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, das war keine Unterstellung, die er vorhin andeutete, vielmehr eine verschlüsselte Art zu fragen, wie sie es mit ihrem Privatleben hielt. Dabei hätte er um ein Haar einen Riesenkrach vom Zaun gebrochen, denn in diesem Punkt reagierte sie absolut überempfindlich. Eine große Welle von Erleichterung schwappte über sie hinweg und sie lächelte unwillkürlich. Auch über die ungewohnte Offenheit, die er an den Tag legte.**

_**... einer anderen Person meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke**_**. Ja, das tat er, mehr und offensichtlicher als je zuvor. Aber warum hatte ER vorhin so ... reagiert?**

**Am liebsten hätte Georgia sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen und laut ausgerufen: "Was bin ich nur für ein Rindvieh!" – sie beließ es lieber dabei, still mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Alle Traurigkeit, die Verlustängste, alles war wie weggeblasen, von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Wie gerne wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen, aus reiner Dankbarkeit. Es war gar nicht so einfach, die Freudentränen zurückzuhalten. Doch es erschien ihr an der Zeit, Vertrauen mit Vertrauen zu belohnen.**

**"Eure Freundschaft ... tut dir gut, vom ersten Tag, oder soll ich lieber sagen, von der ersten Nacht an. Am nächsten Morgen hatte der kleine Kerl da drin aufgehört zu weinen und zu schreien. Außerdem hab ich jede Menge fremder Aura an dir gespürt, helle, fast weiße, um es genau zu sagen. Es hat mich nur etwas erstaunt, die an einem Rüden wiederzufinden. Entschuldige bitte, ich versuche normalerweise auf Schubladendenken zu verzichten, anscheinend gelingt es mir nicht immer."**

Severus erinnerte sich, dass sie an diesem Morgen merkwürdig still gewesen war, jetzt wusste er auch, wieso. Um Himmels Willen, so offensichtlich war das gewesen? Nun ja, er hatte gemogelt, er hatte es nicht ganz geschafft, die Erinnerungen an diese wunderbare Nacht vollständig in seinem Inneren zu verschließen. Und die weiße Magie, von der Sirius gesprochen hatte, war an ihm noch zu spüren gewesen.

Hoffentlich waren andere nicht genauso gut im Aufspüren fremder Auren, sonst brachte er mit dieser Beziehung tatsächlich alle in Gefahr. Sirius, sich selbst und natürlich auch Dumbledores Pläne.

„Ist es sehr aufgefallen?", fragte er nun, versuchte dabei ruhig zu klingen. „Denkst du, auch andere Leute haben davon was mitgekriegt?"

**"Sehr unwahrscheinlich", meinte sie lächelnd, "die wenigsten Menschen verfügen über derartige sensorische Fähigkeiten. Kaum jemand kann die Aura seines Gegenüber wahrnehmen, die Spuren einer fremden Aura davon zu unterscheiden ist fast unmöglich und selbst wenn, fehlt ihnen die Erfahrung, diese Eindrücke richtig interpretieren zu können. Ich war am Anfang überrascht, wie hell deine ist, so ganz das Gegenteil deiner äußerlichen Erscheinung und deines Auftretens. Du bist ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein ... euer kleines Geheimnis ist gut aufgehoben bei mir."**

**Georgia nahm ganz sachte ihre Hand von der Armlehne und näherte sich unauffällig seiner Hand. Mit der Spitze ihres kleinen Fingers tippte sie einmal kurz auf die Mitte seines Handrückens und schenkte ihm eine Portion Zuversicht.**

**"Ich hab dir das nicht erzählt, um dich in Unruhe zu versetzen! Du solltest wissen, dass ich mich mit dir freue ..."**

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, aber in seinem Inneren kämpften unterschiedliche Gefühle miteinander. Es wäre schön, jemanden zu haben, dem man ganz und gar vertrauen konnte, aber er war immer noch im Zweifel, ob er das durfte. Ob er ihr ganz vertrauen durfte. Sie versprach hier, ein Geheimnis zu hüten, von dem nicht einmal Dumbledore etwas wusste - auch nichts wissen sollte.

Dieses Geheimnis machte ihn verwundbar. Er ärgerte sich ein wenig über seine eigene Dummheit, er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie den Animagus erkennen würde, oder zumindest hätte er es ahnen können. Warum hatte er sich auf dieses gefährliche Spiel eingelassen?

Andererseits hatte sie hier ebenfalls eine Menge preisgegeben, gerade eben. Er war nun absolut sicher, dass sie eine mächtige Magierin war, sie hatte es gerade gestanden - und ihm somit auch eine ordentliche Portion Vertrauen entgegen gebracht. Er beschloss, dieses entgegengebrachte Vertrauen als eine Art Pfand dafür zu betrachten, dass auch er ihr vertrauen konnte.

Zumindest konnte er jetzt sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern, dass sie Bescheid wusste. Ein Obliviate an ihr anzuwenden … das wäre vermutlich genauso zum Scheitern verurteilt, wie der Versuch, ihr heimlich Veritaserum zu verabreichen. Es blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als die Dinge so hinzunehmen, wie sie jetzt waren.

_‚Lass es einfach zu'_, hörte er Sirius' dunkle Stimme in seinem Ohr, in diese Erinnerung mischte sich Georgias Stimme mit den gleichen Worten. Eine heftige Gänsehaut überlief ihn dabei, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Die Schüler hatten indes den Weg zur Einhorn-Apotheke zurückgelegt. Sirius blieb stehen und wartete vor der Tür, während Daniel und Asteria hineingingen. Der „Fan-Club" hatte beschlossen, die 'Drei Besen' schon einmal zu sichten und einen ausreichend großen Tisch zu organisieren. Sirius setzte sich und blieb reglos sitzen, bis die beiden wieder herauskamen.

„Oh, schau mal, der Hund hat auf uns gewartet", freute sich das Mädchen, als er wedelnd wieder aufstand und sie anstupste. Er schob sich wieder unter Daniels Hand und dieser strahlte glücklich.

„Oh Mann, könnte ich ihn nur behalten. Mit so einem Hund wäre ich fast unabhängig."

Asteria sah ihn ein wenig mitleidig an. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwierig es sein musste, ständig auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, um alles bitten zu müssen …

„Meinst du, wir sollten ihm einen Namen geben?", fragte sie unsicher. Sirius schaute aufmunternd zu ihr auf.

„Du verstehst jedes Wort, das ich sage, oder?", fragte sie entzückt. Er lächelte und ließ ein bisschen die Zunge heraushängen.

„Du, Daniel. Der lacht mich an", sagte Asteria.

Daniel überlegte schweigend.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat sicher einen Namen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er keinem gehört."

„Aber wenn er bei uns ist, müssen wir ihn doch irgendwie nennen. ‚Hund' klingt so abwertend …"

„Würdest du sagen, dass er schön ist?"

„Er ist wunderschön. Der schönste Hund, den ich je gesehen habe."

Sirius wedelte glücklich.

„Dann könnten wir ihn ja Apollo nennen, falls er damit einverstanden ist."

„Na, du Hübscher, möchtest du Apollo heißen?", fragte Asteria und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

Sirius fand die Idee ziemlich gut. Wenn sie ihm sogar einen Decknamen gaben, konnte ihm das nur Recht sein - falls er zufällig Minerva McGonagall oder Hagrid im Pub treffen sollte … er streckte sich und gab Asteria, die sich ein wenig zu ihm herunter gebeugt hatte, einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich glaube, das hieß 'Ja'", sagte sie kichernd.

In den 'Drei Besen' war es laut und voll, wie immer an den Wochenenden, an denen die Schüler Ausgang hatten. Die meisten Tische waren besetzt, aber Albert, Robert und Philip hatten einen großen runden Tisch in einer der vorderen Ecken nahe beim Ausgang für sie besetzt, so gelangte Sirius fast unbemerkt hinein.

Ein oder zwei der anwesenden Zauberer drehten sich nach dem ungewöhnlichen Dreiergespann um, aber da der Junge offensichtlich den Hund im Griff hatte und das Mädchen freundlich lächelte, sagten sie nichts und Sirius benahm sich natürlich vorbildlich. Er schnupperte nicht an den anderen Gästen, sondern ging schnurstracks zu dem Tisch, an dem er die Ravenclaws gesehen hatte. Dabei suchte er sich den breitesten Weg mit möglichst wenig Hindernissen aus und ging langsam, so dass Daniel nicht stolperte. Als er den Tisch erreicht hatte, setzte er sich. Daniel ertastete sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Was möchtest du trinken, Dan?", fragte Asteria.

„Ein Butterbier wäre klasse", meinte Daniel fröhlich. Die anderen Jungs hatten sich ihre Getränke schon besorgt, also ging sie zur Theke, um das Gewünschte zu bestellen.

**Asteria kam mit zwei dampfenden Bechern in der einen Hand und einer Wasserschüssel in der anderen zurück. Zuerst stellte sie die Becher auf der Tischplatte ab, dann schob sie Sirius die Schüssel vor die Nase: "Hier, mein guter Apollo, sollst auch nicht durstig bleiben!"**

**"Danke! Was bekommst du dafür?", fragte Daniel, während seine Hand nach dem Geldbeutel griff.**

**"Ach komm, lass stecken", meinte Asteria leger.**

**"Nichts gibt's!", protestierte Daniel, "Du hast es schon geholt, dann will ich wenigstens bezahlen!"**

**Sie hatte sich auf den freien Stuhl zwischen ihrem Fan-Club und Daniel niedergelassen und nahm sich einen der Becher: "Hör zu, ich will dein Geld nicht, aber ... wie wäre es, wenn du uns ein bisschen was erzählst?"**

**"Erzählen? Worüber denn?"**

**"Na, zum Beispiel über Miss Gone", mischte sich Philip ein und Albert ergänzte: "Keiner von uns braucht Nachhilfe, also hatten wir bisher keine Chance, sie richtig kennenzulernen."**

**"Dabei kursieren die unterschiedlichsten Gerüchte in der Schule", meldete sich jetzt auch Robert, "stimmt es, dass sie eine Muggel ist?"**

**"Stop, Stop, bei dem Lärm hier müsst ihr etwas näher rücken, ich hab keine Lust, schreien zu müssen", beschwerte Daniel sich.**

**"Hast Recht", meinte Asteria, sofort setzte das Stühle-Rücken ein.**

**Auch Sirius hob den Kopf und spitze die Ohren, das versprach ja nun wirklich interessant zu werden.**

**Fröhlich forderte das Mädchen: "Komm, lass es dir erst mal schmecken, bevor das Butterbier kalt geworden ist."**

**Vorsichtig tasteten Daniels Hände nach dem Becher, er schnupperte erst einmal, bevor er zum ersten Schluck ansetzte.**

Nachdem er ein wenig Wasser geschlabbert hatte, kroch Sirius unter den Tisch, legte seinen Kopf auf Asterias Knie und ließ sich hinter den Ohren kraulen. Die Akustik war hier auch nicht schlechter als neben dem Tisch, wo der Lärm der Nachbartische viel mehr störte als unter dem Tisch, außerdem genoss er den intensiven Kontakt zu seiner Tochter. Ihre Hände waren so schlank und feingliedrig wie seine eigenen und sie wusste, wo und wie man einen Hund kraulte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er am liebsten den Rest des Tages so zugebracht hätte.

**"Also, ihr wollt mich über meine Mobilitäts-Trainerin ausfragen, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"**

**"Na ja, ganz so würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, aber wie soll ich sagen, da gibt es so viel Widersprüchliches", Asteria wand sich wie eine Schlange um den Begriff Ausfragen herum. "Wir haben ja alle mitbekommen, dass der sprechende Hut dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat, aber es heißt, du würdest nicht bei den anderen im Turm wohnen."**

**"Ja, das stimmt, Miss Gone und ich haben sozusagen eine eigene Wohnung am Fuße des Gryffindor-Turms. Nur wenn sie nicht im Schloss ist, übernachte ich im Schlafsaal. Aber was nur irgend geht, mache ich mit den anderen zusammen, Hausaufgaben, Übungen und so. Aber den anderen Unterricht: Orientierung, Stock-Training, Tast- und Hör-Übungen machen wir in der Wohnung oder im Freien."**

**"Ist sie nun eine Muggel oder nicht?", fragte Robert etwas ungeduldiger.**

**"Das ist schwer zu beantworten. Wenn du es genau wissen willst, frag sie halt selbst."**

**"Moment mal", mischte sich Asteria ein, "es heißt ja, dass sie Snape bei jeder Gelegenheit die Stirn bietet, das haben wir ja gerade eben erlebt! Welcher normale Mensch würde sich mit einem Magier wie Snape anlegen?"**

**"Die Argumentation würde ich nicht gelten lassen, weil sie das immer und überall macht, schon aus Prinzip, glaube ich. Aber sie beherrscht Telepathie und ich denke, das hat sehr wohl mit Zauberei zu tun."**

**"Was noch?", fragte Philip unverhohlen.**

**"Sie bringt uns bei, sich richtig zu konzentrieren, Meditation, wie man den Kopf frei bekommt und Visualisierung. Das hilft ungemein bei Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst. Außerdem ist sie eine gute Musikerin."**

**"Pah, Musik, was hat das damit zu tun", spuckte Albert verächtlich aus.**

**"Ah, ah, ah, hast du vergessen, was Dumbledore immer sagt? Musik ist der größte aller Zauber", bremste Asteria den Mitschüler aus.**

**"Hey, ich mache euch einen Vorschlag: Kommt doch zum Singen und Tanzen, da darf jeder mitmachen, je mehr um so besser. Ihr könnt euch selber ein Bild machen und habt die Gelegenheit, Miss Gone zu erleben und ganz unauffällig mit ihr zu reden."**

Asteria fand diese Idee hervorragend, die Jungen waren eher skeptisch. Natürlich waren sie neugierig und wollten mehr erfahren, aber Singen und Tanzen? Das war doch recht peinlich, wenn man dabei gesehen wurde …

Asteria jedoch ließ sich gleich den Termin sagen und versprach, auf jeden Fall zu kommen.

Sirius hatte den Ausführungen Daniels interessiert gelauscht. Telepathie? Musik? Konzentration und Visualisierung? Ja, das passte genau in sein Bild. Sie war eine weiße Magierin, da konnte sie noch so tun, als wäre sie Muggel. Er hatte ihre Aura gespürt. Es war etwas darin, was ihn irritierte.

Diese Aura war anders als die der meisten anderen weißen, aber ohne Zweifel war sie sehr hell. Sie war der von Severus nicht unähnlich, etwas Fremdes schwang darin mit, wie Schlieren einer anderen Farbe … als hätte jemand einen Tropfen Blut in ein Glas Milch fallen lassen.

Er wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er würde der Sache bei Gelegenheit auf den Grund gehen. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, würde er von dieser Dame noch öfter hören oder sie gar sehen. Sie hatte das Spiel mitgespielt, aber gleichzeitig zu erkennen gegeben, dass sie wusste, mit wem sie spielte. Eine sehr interessante Partie versprach das zu werden.

Zu schade, dass er nicht dabei sein konnte, wenn Asteria zum Singen und Tanzen ging. Wenn sie die Anlagen ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, würde sie tanzen wie eine Fee, da war er ganz sicher. Er war auch kein übler Tänzer, zumindest hatte man den Mädchen in der Disco angesehen, dass sie beeindruckt waren - aber das konnte natürlich auch an den Lederhosen gelegen haben, die ihm wie eine zweite Haut gesessen und seinen Hintern aufs Vorteilhafteste zur Geltung gebracht hatte.

Während Asteria versuchte, die Corona der Ravenclaws zu überzeugen, mit ihr dorthin zu gehen, schweifte Sirius' Blick über die Knie und Füße der Angesprochenen. Also … bei mindestens einem von ihnen würde er doch dringend abraten, ihn zum Tanz aufzufordern - mit den Füßen konnte man da nur verlieren. Die sahen aus, als wären sie besser zum Waldbrandaustreten geeignet. Langsam war es genug mit der Kraulerei, er leckte seiner Tochter noch einmal dankbar die Fingerspitzen und legte sich flach auf den Boden, um vielleicht nach anderen bekannten Füßen Ausschau zu halten.

**"Oh Mann, stellt euch doch nicht so an", stöhnte Daniel leicht genervt, "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass in Ravenclaw lauter Schisser sitzen, die schon bei solchen Kleinigkeiten kneifen."**

**Sofort erhob sich lautstarker Protest wie "Frechheit!" – "Boshafte Unterstellung" – "Was bildest du dir ein", während Asteria über die eingeschlagene Taktik lauthals zu lachen begann. **

**Die Tür öffnete sich und noch mehr Gäste betraten den ohnehin schon überfüllten Schankraum, allen voran Hermine. Sie blickte sich um und wollte sich schon zum Gehen umdrehen, als ihr Blick an dem runden Tisch haften blieb. **

**"Daniel?!", rief sie erstaunt aus, als sie feststellte, dass er in den Streit involviert war, **_**'was machst Du denn hier, allein mit Sechstklässlern aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin'**_** konnte sie sich gerade noch verkneifen. Augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe am Tisch.**

**"Ähm, dürfen wir uns zu euch setzen? Wenn wir dicht zusammenrücken, müsste der Platz reichen."**

**"Macht nur", japste Asteria, "aber Stühle müsst ihr euch selbst organisieren ..."**

**"Und passt auf, wo ihr eure Füße unterbringt, es gibt hier noch einen Gast!"**

**Daniel deutete mit dem Finger auf die Tischplatte. Hermine bückte sich, um nachzusehen: "Das ist ja..."**

**"Pscht, wir wollen nicht, dass er rausgeworfen wird. Er ist ein prima Führhund", unterbrach Daniel flüsternd, "Du kennst ihn? Wisst ihr, wem er gehört?"**

**Geistesgegenwärtig erwiderte Hermine: "Wir haben ihn schon ein paar Mal getroffen, hier im Dorf, aber immer allein."**

**Ron und Harry waren inzwischen weitergegangen zur Theke. Schließlich kehrten sie an den Tisch zurück, Ron trug einen Stapel aus drei Hockern, Harry hatte die Hände voller Bierkrüge, und sie quetschten sich noch an den Tisch.**

**Hermine ermahnte nochmals: "Ron, pass auf, wo du deine langen Beine hinstreckst."**

**Der sah unter dem Tisch nach, blickte in ein schwarzes Hundegesicht und verschwand unter dem Tisch: "Schnuffel, was machst du denn hier?"**

**Harry machte es ihm sofort nach, Gott sei Dank waren die Sitzgelegenheiten niedrig genug.**

Der Animagus unter dem Tisch indes war davon überzeugt, dass es die Sterne heute ganz besonders gut mit ihm meinten. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Alle Menschen, die er zu treffen gehofft hatte, waren hier beisammen, er hatte Georgia kennengelernt und eine Menge über sie erfahren, er hatte seine Tochter beschnuppern dürfen und nun traf er auch noch Harry und seine Freunde.

Wäre der Raum unter dem Tisch jetzt nur nicht so verdammt eng … er würde am liebsten herumspringen vor Freude. Als Harry und Ron zu ihm abtauchten und er in ihre überraschten Gesichter sehen konnte, hätte er am liebsten laut gelacht. Stürmisch leckte er ihnen über die Wangen, sein Schwanz schlug immer wieder hart gegen verschiedene Knie und Tischbeine, aber das machte ihm nichts. Er musste seiner Begeisterung irgendwie ein Ventil verschaffen. Später würde er mit ihnen hinaus auf die Wiesen und quer übers Gelände flitzen, er freute sich jetzt schon darauf. Im Sonnenschein mit geliebten Menschen einfach nur glücklich sein … wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet!

**Hermine blickte sich am Tisch um: "Das hat sich eben nach Streit angehört?"**

**"Ich hab den Helden aus Ravenclaw vorgeschlagen, auch mal zum Singen und Tanzen mitzukommen, aber denen fehlt der Mut dazu", berichtete Daniel verschmitzt.**

**Die anderen Jungs murrten wieder unwillig.**

**"Habt ihr keine Lust, herauszubekommen, wie das mit einem Regentanz funktioniert?", versuchte Daniel die Neugier der anderen zu wecken.**

**"Regentanz? So ein Blödsinn, das sind doch alles Ammenmärchen", lästerte Albert herablassend.**

**"Hast du es denn überhaupt schon mal ausprobiert?", fragte Hermine leicht gereizt.**

**"Aber du...", stichelte der Ravenclaw weiter.**

**Da erschien Rons rotes Gesicht knapp über der Tischkante: "Ein paar schöne Blitze und Donner haben wir schon hinbekommen! Aber für ein richtiges Gewitter könnten wir noch Verstärkung brauchen."**

**Den Ravenclaws klappten die Kinnladen runter und Asteria fragte verblüfft: "Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?"**

**Ron, Hermine und Daniel nickten, der blinde Junge fuhr fort: "Miss Gone stellte anfangs die Frage, wie wir glauben, große Magie beherrschen zu können, wenn wir nicht einmal mit unserem Körper richtig umgehen können ..."**

**"... und sie sagte, dass es weniger auf die Bewegungen ankommt, sondern wie man mit der freigesetzten Energie umgeht und davon gibt's eine Menge", hörte man Harrys Stimme unter dem Tisch.**

**Nun tauchte auch sein Gesicht, rosa vor Aufregung aber breit grinsend, wieder auf: "Und die Ministeriums-Kröte hat diese 'harmlose' Beschäftigung abgesegnet ..."**

**"Keine Frage, ich bin dabei", meinte das große Mädchen und hob ihren Becher an, stieß mit Hermines an. Daniel schloss sich an, auch Ron und Harry, nach kurzem Zögern die anderen Jungs ebenfalls. Alle schmunzelten und es fühlte sich herrlich nach Verschwörung an.**

Die Art, wie sie sich selbstbewusst präsentierte, diese entzückenden Grübchen und das Blitzen in den Augen erinnerten Harry auf einmal sehr stark an Sirius.

‚Meine Güte, sie ist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ...', dachte er. War es Zufall, dass sie und er zusammen hier waren? Wohl kaum. Sicher, sie war seine Großcousine... Zu gerne hätte er ihn jetzt ausgefragt, doch das ging nicht.

Wieso war ihm diese Ähnlichkeit nur bisher nicht so aufgefallen? Na ja, bis vor kurzem hatte er von Sirius' Verwandtschaft nichts gewusst. Und mit Slytherins hatte er sich aus Prinzip nicht beschäftigt, von den Typen in seinem Jahrgang mal abgesehen, mit denen man sich zwangsläufig auseinandersetzen musste, ob man nun wollte oder nicht.

Er hatte auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis, mit seinem Paten zu sprechen, oder wenigstens mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen und ihm die Meinung zu sagen. Schließlich hatte dieser sich nicht darum geschert, dass er am Grimmauldplatz bleiben sollte, er hatte sich über ihre Proteste hinweg hierher gewagt. Was, wenn er erwischt wurde? Was, wenn Dumbledore oder andere Ordensmitglieder ihn hier sahen? Was, wenn jemand ihn hier entdeckte? So sehr er sich freute, so sehr regte er sich im Moment darüber auf, dass Sirius so unvorsichtig war.

Er flüsterte mit Ron und gab auch Hermine ein Zeichen, dass sie sich beeilen sollte. Schließlich hatten sie noch einen weiteren Termin. Alle drei tranken zügig ihr Butterbier und verabschiedeten sich von Daniel und den anderen. Dann steckte er den Kopf noch einmal unter den Tisch.

„Schnuffel, wie ist es, hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?"

Sirius hob erwartungsfreudig den Hintern und wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz. Die drei erhoben sich, um sich in Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen, Sirius kam unter dem Tisch hervor. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Asteria um, legte ihr wie zur Entschuldigung kurz den Kopf aufs Knie, stupste Daniel noch mal kurz an der Hand an und lief dann Harry nach. Asteria schaute ihm bedauernd nach.

„Da zieht er hin. Schade."

Daniel nickte betrübt. „Er scheint doch ein sehr ... unabhängiger Geist zu sein. Er macht, was er will."

Draußen sahen sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und auch der Hund erst einmal vorsichtig um. Es tummelten sich zwar eine ganze Menge Leute auf den Straßen, aber glücklicherweise schienen gerade keine Lehrer unterwegs zu sein. Sie machten sich schnellen Schrittes auf zum Ortsende, wo das Gelände langsam waldig wurde und der Pfad zur Heulenden Hütte hinauf führte. Sirius rannte vor ihnen her, als er merkte, wo sie hin wollten.

„Harry, denk dran, dass wir noch das Meeting im Eberkopf anberaumt haben. Wir sollten pünktlich sein", ermahnte Hermine.

„Klar doch, ich weiß", sagte Harry leicht genervt. Im Grunde war es ihre Idee gewesen und er hatte im Moment gar keine Lust darauf.


End file.
